


My precious little kitty

by Skye_Hale



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Body Worship, Cum Training, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Namkink Bingo, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Suspension, light suspension, mentions of seokjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Hale/pseuds/Skye_Hale
Summary: Their dynamic wasn’t as normal as most groups, they had a system which would keep things from getting to crazy in the dorm. It was easy: If a member needed attention they must place their teddy on the kitchen table.





	My precious little kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So my wild card was : Body Worshipping. 
> 
> That means this will include from left bottom corner to top right:  
> Petplay  
> Cum training (Mentioned)  
> Body Worship  
> Suspension (Only tiny bit)  
> Flogging 
> 
> And some other kinky things that my mind comes up with
> 
> Enjoy

Their dynamic wasn’t as normal as most groups, they had a system which would keep things from getting to crazy in the dorm. It was easy: If a member needed attention they must place their teddy on the kitchen table. 

That evening the Yoongi came home to see a certain leaders object sitting right there on the table. The eldest rapper hummed and made his way to the others room where he saw him squirming on the bed. The younger male was tied up in pink rope and vibrator tied to the leaders weeping cock (No doubt Seokjin had done that). Alongside the rope Namjoon was sporting his black leather collar, cat ears and to top it off his pretty tail plug.

Yoongi chuckled as he walked over to the bed “Hmm look at you Kitten” he said softly, running his hands over Namjoon’s thighs “Did Jinnie hyung play with you already?” he hummed, lightly running his fingers over the younger rappers cock, causing Namjoon to squirm even more.

“Y-Yes Yoongi hyung” he stuttered, arching his back off the bed. 

"Ah ah" The eldest in the room spoke "Not Yoongi hyung, what do you call me kitten?" he asked as he turned up the vibrations

"Fuck! Master!" Namjoon gasped, his eyes tightening 

Yoongi laughed fondly "Look at you Joonie. Your cock is so red, so pretty." he hummed "You haven't cum yet have you? Me and Jin are so proud of you, doing do well with your training"

"Haven't cum Master, really want to. Wanna cum so bad" The leader whimpered.

"Shh kitten. I'm here now. As a reward i'm gonna let you cum. Well after i'm done with you that is" Yoongi smiled, laughing at the small 'Thank you' he heard from the other.

Yoongi moved to grab a few things from Namjoon's closet, coming back with: A heart shaped paddle, more rope and a blindfold. Humming to himself he started to undo he rope that Jin had tied the leader up in and redid it in the way he wanted Namjoon. Grabbing the extra rope he tied it to the suspension hook they had on the ceiling before grabbing Namjoon's wrists to connect it. "There perfect. Legs spread and arms up" he spoke once he was done "You look perfect kitten" he cooed as he ran his fingers over the younger males nipples. 

"What are you planning on doing Master?" 

"Hmm you'll just have to wait and see won't you baby boy. Gonna blindfold you now okay " Yoongi smirked and moved to stand behind Namjoon grabbing the blindfold, carefully slipping it on and tying it. "God i wish i could take pictures of you. Gonna buy a camera just for this. To show you how beautiful you are. My kitten" The eldest in the room spoke causing Namjoon to whimper, his cheeks going a dark crimson colour. Yoongi smiled at the reaction, grabbing the paddle from the bed and lightly smacked it down on Namjoon's thigh "Legs kept open" he ordered when he noticed the younger trying to close them as much as he could. Pushing the youngers body forward a little so he could spank him 6 times, three on each cheek.

"Sorry Master!" Namjoon yelped at the sudden smack, making sure to keep his legs wide as possible. His body starting to shake, feeling an orgasm start to build up. The leader let out a soft whimper and dug his nails into his hand, willing the need to pass.

"Oh what a good little kitty. Stopping yourself from cumming and breaking a rule. Good boy" he hummed "Should Master reward you now. Help you cum? But only when i say you can. I may have a little fun on the way" he grinned.

"Please. Wanna cum so bad, need to cum. Master please let Joonie cum. I'll do anything" The younger male begged. His body starting to shake again until he jolted forward, a loud smack being heard in the room. Being connected to the hook on the ceiling was the only thing from falling onto his front.

"No begging, you get what you are given" Yoongi growled as he pinched one of Namjoon's nipples "Now, let me show you how pretty i think you are Kitten, reward you for being such a good leader, such a good boy" he cooed, running his hands over the younger males body. "Always been so jealous of you Joonie, Such a beautiful boy." he hummed, starting to kiss over Namjoon's body, leaving small marks in each area. He smiled at the soft sounds of Namjoon's moans and whimpers 

Yoongi lightly sucked on Namjoon's nipple as he moved his hand back to play with the tail plug, the other rappers moans becoming increasingly louder "Such a good boy. Always so good for us" he murmured as he fucked him with the plug

"Master..gonna cum. Please." Namjoon whimpered, the stimulation from the vibrator and now Yoongi using the plug was become too much for him, he could feel his cock leaking a lot more yet the need to cum was still so strong. 

"Want master to fuck you sweetie. Let you cum on my cock?" he asked, smiling when the younger nodded eagerly. Yoongi pulled away to untie his arms and gently move him to lay on bed "Want you to cum just from my cock okay. Gonna take the vibrator away now" he told him as he started remove the vibrator as well as take the plug out "My beautiful little kitten" he cooed as he stripped himself off.  
Yoongi grabbed the lube and slicked himself up "I'm gonna enter you now baby boy. Gonna fuck you nice and deep just like you love and deserve" he said, slowly pushing inside.

"Ah, Fuck Yoongi. Master so full" Namjoon gasped, arching his back off the bed as Yoongi was fully inside of him "Love your cock Master, so big" he moaned "Please move. wanna feel you move" 

Yoongi chuckled fondly and held onto the ropes as he started to move.His thrusts starting off slow before he began fucking Namjoon like he said he would, nice and deep. "So tight for me Namjoonah." he grunted, the sound of skin hitting skin and Namjoon's loud moans were the only thing to be heard in the room and most likely the dorm.  
He wouldn't be surprised if the other members were getting off the the sound of their pretty little leader getting fucked.

"Thank you Master. Feels so good" Namjoon moaned loudly, eyes shutting deeply as he let the pleasure of Yoongi's cock hit his prostate. The leader was an absolute mess, his words had soon become a mix of moans and not understandable. "I..Ah..Yoongi..fuck so close. Gonna cum!" was the only thing Namjoon could say before he was spilling all over himself. A high and loud moan escaping his lips. 

"Good boy" Yoongi groaned, it didn't take long for the eldest rapper to cum deep inside the other, letting out a soft moan of Namjoon's name. Yoongi slowly pulled out once both of them had come down from their high. He carefully yet quickly started to untie the younger as well as clean him up.  
Once Yoongi had finished cleaning him up he pulled Namjoon into his arms and held him close "You did amazingly" he whispered 

"Thank you Yoongi hyung" Namjoon whispered, starting to fall asleep "Love you" he murmured.

"I love you too baby" Yoongi cooed as the younger started to drift off to sleep "Such a good boy Namjoon. My precious little kitty"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. Been meaning to post it for ages
> 
> If you like and want more, please do request anything


End file.
